


Sick Day and a Wrong Number / additional tales

by Woolywitch



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Big Brother Sans, Chance Meetings, Fun times await, Sans goes on an adventure, Sickness, Wrong number, Younger Brother Papyrus, maybe snas/ toriel if you squint, snas is sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woolywitch/pseuds/Woolywitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chapter 1 Prequel:<br/>Sans is not feeling well. When he ttys to send a text message things kind of go a bit wonky.</p><p>Chapter 2: Sans has to go on a super secret mission!</p><p>[Hiatus]</p><p>I fully intend to finish this work. That being said I had almost all of this written before a computer crash made my lose everything. My number one focus is two lost brothers right now but if I get downtime I will work on this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When sans is texting his texts have a * before them

Sans was going to be apart of the royal guard one day, he just knew it! It was his dream to be able to protect the weak from those who would do evil. He would become a hero! People would look up to him!! He would have so many friends!!!! Everything wou-

****

**-Cough-**

****

Sans smiled sheepishly into his pillow before another few coughs wracked his small frame. Well he had to get better first. Having 1 HP really did suck sometimes. He had become physically more fit after training with his friend Alphys. However magical exhaustion was still a very real issue for him.

****

Last night when Sans got home from the last patrol of the day Papyrus had been nowhere to be seen. Sans had thought maybe he had passed out at Muffet's again but he wasn't there. Sans tried to call his little brother but he wasn't picking up. Asking around Snowdin Sans found out no one had seen him since this morning.

****

Getting really worried Sans had decided to speed up the search by using a few short cuts. He didn't really like using them, not only because they were lazy but because he knew it wasn't normal. Papyrus could be in trouble though! So ignoring his anxiety he searched a few places in Waterfall, Hotland, and even the outskirts of Snowdin forest before finding his brother asleep  _ under _ his Snowdin sentry station.

****

Papyrus had looked really guilty when he saw Sans standing there hands on his hips, sweat on his skull, and eye blazing blue. Both brothers knew Sans had overused his magic and was going to have to pay for it tomorrow. In the moment though Sans had just been overjoyed that Papyrus was safe.

****

He didn't even complain when Papyrus picked him up and started to carry him home. Usually Sans would complain but he was just so tired, he could feel the beginnings of a migraine as he fell asleep in his brother arms.

****

Sans had been woken up then next morning by his own coughing. His head was killing him and his eyelights didn't really want to focus properly leaving everything slightly blurry. It had been a good 7 months since this had happend last but Papyrus had clearly been expecting this outcome.

****

The usually bright cheery room was dark because of the blackout shades that had been helpfully pulled down over his window. A Glass of water had been left on his bedside table and there was a note next to a plate of cookies.

****

Not even bothering to try and read the note a small bony hand grabbed the water glass. Sans knew he should eat something but the pain in his head just screamed with the need to lie still and ignore everything for awhile. After a sip of water Sans reached for his cellphone.

****

There was no way he was going to work today. Papyrus might have called in sick for his older brother but Sans needed to make sure. He also needed to cancel his plans with Alphys later.

****

Flipping open his phone the brightly lit screen filled his eye sockets with painful light. Half blind Sans scrambled to turn down the brightness. When he made it more manageable he punched in his friend's number and sent a text message. Alphys loud voice could only make his head hurt more at this point and she would understand.

****

*** Sorry I'm not feeling well today. I'm going to have to miss out on training.**

****

Putting his phone next to his pillow the little skeleton pulled the star patterned sheets over his head and tried to will himself back into unconsciousness.

****

It didn't work, the combination of coughing, sniffling, a bad migraine, and a dull ache in his soul made Sans whine in frustration. Maybe when Papyrus came home he would read Sans a story. Who knew maybe his brother would even try to cook him something for lunch. Sans had to stifle a laugh at that thought. Papyrus really sucked at cooking. Last week he had almost burnt down the house while microwaving some popcorn.

****

The phone buzzed next to his head

****

**I am very sorry but I think you might have texted the wrong number. I do not re-** **_call_ ** **making any appointments today.**

****

was... was that a pun?

****

Sans looked at the number and realized he had missed dialed. This was a number he didn't recognize.

****

He couldn't help but giggle a bit at the bad joke though.

****

*** Sorry about that! I must punched in the wrong number! I guess my fingers aren't as** **_mobile_ ** **as normal.**

****

That was so bad, if he wasn't so sick he totally would have thought of something better.

****

That was that though, not expecting a reply Sans made sure to send his text to the right number so Alphys would know what was going on.

****

Closing his eye sockets Sans managed to slip into a light doze. That was until another buzz jolted him out of his half-sleep. Thinking it was Alphys he want to see what his friend had to say. Then he saw it was from the mystery person.

****

**Recently a friend of mine was trying to annoy me with bird puns.**

****

Sans was really confused until a second later he got another message.

****

**However I then realized that** **_toucan_ ** **play at that game!**

****

That cracked sans up. He was laughing which soon turned into a rattling cough. He didn't care though. It was really rare to find someone who had the same sense of humor as himself. Papyrus would try but Sans could see the cringe in Papyrus' features when he came up with a particularly clever joke.

****

*** OH MY GOODNESS!!! THAT WAS SOOO FUNNY!**

****

*** WAIT I GOT A GOOD ONE!**

****

*** I'm reading a book about anti-gravity.** **_It's impossible to put down._ **

****

Sans sat up in his bed. Even though he still looked very sick this conversation was helping distract him.

****

**That was indeed very funny! You will let me know if I am bothering you though? You did say you were not feeling well. I apologise if i have overstepped my bounds it has just been.. a long time since I had someone to share my jokes with.**

****

*** Do not fear! Even though it is true I am not at 100% today I will always have time to share my wonderful jokes with a friend!!!**

****

Even though no one was actually in the room with him. Sans let out a little mwahaha as his cyan eyes turned into little stars.

****

**A friend?**

****

*** YES!! It is so rare to find a person with such high joke standards as myself!!! Us punny monsters have to stick together!!!**

****

**I suppose you are right. If you do not mind I have some time while I wait for my pie to cook. You know if you would like to share some jokes?**

****

*** YOU COOK?!!!!**

****

**Yes I do. I enjoy baking it is very relaxing.**

****

*** I COOK TOO!!! I love making taco's! That actually who I cancelled with today! My friend and I have cooking lessons together!!! It's always so much fun!!!**

****

**I suppose you could say you** **_relish_ ** **your time together.**

****

*** I** **_donut_ ** **know what you are talking about.**

****

**Oh, are these joke too** **_corny_ ** **for you?**

****

*** * * ***

****

The two monsters kept at it for quite awhile until the mysterious number monster had to pull their pie out of the oven. It was nice for both of them. Sans bright personality shining through their conversation as the other steady calm kept the conversation from derailing too much.

****

They had both agreed to talk again soon.

****  
The small skeleton snuggled deep into his blankets eye lights becoming unfocused with exhaustion. He hoped they could talk again soon. When he was feeling better and could pun at 100% power. That would be nice he thought blearily as sleep finally took him.   



	2. That start of a good day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has to go on a super secret mission!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhhh.... ya this story was just going to be one shot and then I was going to post the rest separately. Then I realized I was way to lazy and the sick day story was a prequel chapter anyways so i lumping these together now! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> So some things to keep in mind:  
> This takes place about a year after sick day and a wrong number. 
> 
> Sans phone buddy has also convinced him to try cooking some other foods. Although tacos are still on the menu for lunch and dinner Sans has started to dabble with cooking breakfast foods. 
> 
> Also instead of depression Papyrus has really bad anxiety issues.

Today should have been just another normal day but somehow it wasn't. Upon waking up that morning the older of the two skeleton brothers could feel it in his bones. Today something good was going to happen!

****

_ I just know it!  _ The little blue ball of energy thought jumping out of bed and running to his closet. Sans wondered what kind of cool exciting adventures awaited him. There was always fun stuff going on in the underground but sometimes it could get a bit repetitive , not that he minded, but sometimes something new was welcome!

****

Making breakfast was the first thing on his list after getting ready for the day. Since Sans was in an especially good mood he decided to make this wonderful day different by making something new for breakfast! Although he loved making pancakes every morning a day as special as today deserved something special!

****

He was so absorbed in his cooking he didn't hear Papyrus come up behind him until a hand fell on his shoulder.

****

"Hey bro whatcha cooking?"

****

The only response he could give was an undignified shout as he almost fell off the stool he was standing on. Papyrus reached out a hand and helped Sans regain his balance.

****

"Whoa careful." Papyrus said.

****

"Papyrus?!" Sans said eyes sparkling "You're up! I didn't even have to dump water on you either!! I knew today was going to be a great day!!!!!"

****

The taller of the two just chuckled as he made his way to his seat at the table. "Ya I've been meaning to talk to you about that. Maybe we can find a better way to wake me up in the morning?"

****

"Why?" Sans said indignantly ignoring his eggs for the moment "Clearly it’s working, Alphys was right! I am so glad I have a friend as smart as her!"

****

Papyrus just shook his head pulling out a cigarette and lighting it at the table. "Whatever you say bro. "

****

Turning back to his breakfast happily Sans stirred his scrambled eggs and poked at the bacon. In the end Sans managed to cook bacon that was only slightly burnt and eggs that were only a bit under cooked. The two brother ate their breakfast making small talk discussing their plans for the day.

****

"I am going to Alphys early today! She said she has an important thing she needs my help with!"

****

Papyrus nodded along putting the stub of his cigarette out on his plate "Sounds like fun."

****

"PAPYRUS!!!!" Sans shouted pushing an ashtray in his direction "What’s the point of me buying these things if you refuse to use them?"

****

Papyrus just smiled lazily and shrugged. "Sorry Sans, I guess you could say your plan  _ went up in smoke _ ."

****

Sans covered his mouth to try and hide his giggles "That was a really bad _ yolk _ ." He said gesturing to his plate. "I really shouldn't be  _ egging _ you on."

****

"Well it made you laugh." Papyrus pointed out.

****

"No It didn't." Sans said putting on his sternest "big brother" face but the stars in his eyes gave away how he truly felt.

****

Papyrus got up to put his plate in the sink snickering to himself. "Ok bro guess I need to get ready for work. Remember to call me if anything happens."

****

"Sure thing Papyrus!" Sans replied cheerily as he got to work on the dishes.

****

Papyrus had a lot of anxiety about his older brother and about life in general, despite his laid back appearance. In order to help his younger brother cope Sans had gotten into the habit of texting him throughout the day with little update on his activities. It made Papyrus feel a lot more secure.

****

Occasionally when Sans forgot or his phone died at practice Papyrus would show up in order to check in on him. Of course no one really knew about it but Sans because his brother hid his emotions so well but that was ok! As long as Papyrus wasn't afraid to talk with someone about his worries that’s all that mattered and if that someone was Sans then all the better! Anyways what else were brothers for!

****

After finishing the dishes Sans ran for the door and threw on his boots and bandana. "PAPYRUS I AM HEADING OUT!"

****

From upstairs a door opened and his brothers voice drifted down into the living room. "Ok, have a nice day."

****

"You too Papyrus!" And with that sans slammed the front door and started sprinting towards the river person's boat.

****

* * * * *

****

Arriving in waterfall at least 3o minutes early just like he always did Sans made his way to the captain of the royal guards house. It took him no time at all to find the oddly shaped house nested into one of the many caves that made up the cavernous space.

****

Standing outside the fenced off training area that lead to Alphys house the small skeleton fished out his cell phone.

****

*** Hello papyrus I made it to Alphys!**

****

**cool have a good time**

****

Pocketing his cell phone once again Sans made his way to the front door. He didn't even have the chance to raise his fist to knock before the door swung open revealing a muscular yellow lizard woman in a black tank top.

****

"About time!" she said grabbing Sans and dragging him into her house.

****

"Good morning Alphys!" Sans chirped as he was dragged to a cracked and scuffed table in the living room. "How are you today?!?"

****

"Well Sans I'm in a real bind." Sans had been placed next to a chair which he took advantage of as alphys took her place across the table from her guest.

****

"I have..." Her eyes darted left and right nervously. "Double booked myself today."

****

"Double booked?" Sans questioned.

****

"Yes I told the dogs I would help train them today but I forgot that I also have to take my monthly report to the Queen today as well!" She slammed a fist on the poor unsuspecting table and Sans flinched at the sudden noise. "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO I CAN’T LET THEM DOWN!"

****

Alphys really loved the guard and would do anything for her subordinates, she also really hated disappointing people. Seeing her problem Sans face twisted into something the could be seen as thoughtful.

****

"So..." he started hesitantly "You want me help with the dogs?"

****

Alphys looked shocked but then she smiled and laughed "No you're not helping with the dogs!"

****

She saw the hurt look on the little sentry's face and immediately switched gears. "I mean I have a much more important mission for you!"

****

"REALLY!" Sans asked stars in his eyes.

****

"YES!" Alphys responded with just as much enthusiasm.

****

"I need you to take my report to the queen. I already told her you were coming and she said it was fine when I explained the situation."

****

Looking at Sans and seeing that the stars had left his eyes and he was fidgeting nervously Alphys was concerned. That was not the response she was expecting.

****

"Is that a good idea?" Sans asked "I mean she is the QUEEN! Shouldn't you send someone a little more prestigious?"

****

Alphys smile softened "Come on Sans I thought about this long and hard. I think you are the perfect monster for this mission!"

****

"You think?"

****

"I know! You use to live in the capitol so I don't have to give you directions! The queen is a big soft pushover and I really think you too would get along! I thought of everything and you are the only monster I can trust with this SUPER AWESOME MISSION OF GREAT IMPORTANCE!"

****

"YES!" Sans yelled pumping a fist in the air "I THE GREAT AWESOME WONDERFUL SANS WILL ACCEPT THIS MISSION!"

****  
"GREAT!" Alphys yelled also pumping her fist in the air. "Let me go grab you the stuff."   


**Author's Note:**

> So ya hope you enjoyed if you want more underswap Sans and Toriel just let me know!


End file.
